The MR Experience
by Melimused
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER FOUR!!*AU - A journey into a world where Max has never met Alec or Logan, though the events that lead to the rising of Terminal City remain. What happens when their paths cross? M/A!! ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The MR Experience  
Author: Enigma  
Rating: PG - 13 for now.  
Show: Dark Angel  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: M/A  
Type: AU WIP  
Summary: Let me take you on a journey into a slightly different world. Imagine that the events of the past two years have occurred in Seattle, but there have been two major players removed from their setting. Max is leading the transgenic race, stationed within the compounds of Terminal City. Today she is meeting a contact, someone who can help save her people. Someone known as Eyes Only.   
  
But there is another person arriving in Terminal City that day. A fellow transgenic whom Max has never encountered. His designation was X5-494, but he goes by the name of Alec. (And for the purpose of this story, let's forget that Ben and Alec look the same. Let's pretend Alec's hotter…not hard, is it?)  
  
What will happen when their paths cross and can anybody else tell I'm ripping off a certain Luhrmann film?

  
_A/N: So I was watching Moulin Rouge and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking that some of the plot elements of the film would work really nicely in a DA fic. It's not a complete rip off, but I've taken some ideas, which will be extremely evident in this first chapter, but I'll probably let it go on it's on hopefully fluffy journey after that. _

Well, let me know what you think, whether I should bother continuing or not. I'm not sure about it at this point…

- Mel

________________________________________________________________

****

The MR Experience

By 

Enigma

This is a story about truth, freedom, beauty and above all things, love, at Terminal City…

________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter One - Wires Crossed.

He stood there, taking in long deep breaths, trying to steady his racing heart. It's not that he hadn't done this before, just not without her. He had been the CO of his unit back at Manticore, but his unit had never been this large. Never the entire transgenic population.

He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Ah…thanks for coming. I know I haven't been here for that long, but Max-" He broke off as he spoke her name. He cleared his throat once more. "Max asked me to take over for her. To continue her mission."

****************************

__

Two months earlier…

It had been a long year since the destruction of Manticore. X5-494 had been laying low, keeping out of as much trouble as possible. Unfortunately for him, trouble had a tendency of tracking him down. Since hearing news of the siege in Seattle and the increasing transgenic population of Terminal City, 494 decided that he would be safest there. Away from this world that caused him such confusion.

It was hard enough to think of a name, let alone actually survive in the world outside of Manticore. A passer by, after 494 had thrown a sarcastic comment their way, called him a 'smart aleck'. 494 had contemplated the use of Smart as his name, but Alec sat better. He could feel that the name was for him. So this is what he went by. Alec.

He surveyed the perimeter of Terminal City before selecting the best point of entry. When he found the entrance, he slipped through quietly and stealthily. 

He took in his surroundings, their still dank forms. The streets seemed deserted and unclean, but what did he care. He'd seen enough sewers in his life to think TC was Buckingham Palace!

Alec suddenly stood up straight and tall, hands automatically coming above his head. A shotgun pressed hard into his back, threatening to go off at any moment.

"Whoa there buddy, I'm X-series."

The pressure of the gun against his back eased and moved above his charcoal leather jacket, forcing the collar down. The person behind him acknowledged his proof of identification with a 'hmmm', pushing against his shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

When Alec's eyes fell upon the figure before him, he took the 'person' comment back. *Since when do lizards smoke cigars?*

"What's your name 494?" The nomolie spoke through puffs of smoke.

"Alec and you are?"

"Mole."

"Don't you think Lizard would have been better?"

"Don't you think Dick would have been better?" 

That was an option Alec had chosen to ignore. He shrugged his shoulder's and smiled at the transgenic before him.

"Mole it is then." 

He offered his hand for Mole to shake. Mole completed the gesture, then began to move forward, signalling for Alec to follow.

"Would say it's nice to meet you Alec, but it's a busy day. Think you could hurry along?"

Alec picked up his pace and followed Mole down the wide empty street.

***********************

"So he's coming today?" 

Max was in no mood for unwanted guests at the moment. She had enough on her plate with the impending doom that White promised to course, not to mention the majority of the American population. 

"Yeah." Dix bobbed excitedly over to Max, headset ready to receive any tapped signals that could warn them of trouble.

"And he swears he can help us?"

"Yep. He does these cable hacks, I'm sure you've seen him on TV."

"Yeah," Max took a seat at the small table situated across from the computers. "Goes by the name of Eye Only."

"Eyes Only." Dix bounced as he made the correction. "Says he may have some information that would help against White and that he could perhaps help with our situation."

"What does he want in return?" Max leant her head against her hand.

"Well, I get the impression that maybe he's a little…"

The expression on Dix's face told Max everything she needed to know. Her nose scrunching at the idea.

"Great! He's going to want me to be his whore!"

She slammed her hand down on the table.

"Well Max, it can get lonely sitting behind a computer all day. No time to meet people because you're too busy trying to save the world."

Max rose her eyebrows and smirked at Dix. He fidgeted more than usual as he felt her taunts invading his skin.

"Well, that's what I'd imagine anyway."

Max gave a short laugh and scrunched her nose again.

"Is he at least cute?"

Dix shrugged his shoulders slightly, not sure whether his idea of cute was the same as Max's.

"Well, if I have to do this, he'd better at least be cute!"

She pushed herself off the table and moved with Dix to the row of computers.

"The things I do for this place."

"Yeah, getting some must be terrible."

The slap that landed across the back of his head informed Dix that he had said that out loud.

******************

"Max, he's here."

She was too busy to look away from the computer screen. Sheets of paper spilling out as she printed from her screen.

"Who?"

"Eyes Only, Diva's with him now."

Diva was a fellow X-5. Herself and Max had not seen eye to eye at the beginning of all this mess, but they were starting to warm to each other. 

Diva led Logan Cale into Terminal City headquarters. She moved across and did what she did to everyone who entered the compound, she padded him down in search of any form of weapons.

"Where?" Max still hadn't turned from the screen.

"Diva's giving him the pad down." 

Dix moved beside Max and took a seat, inspecting the sheets she was printing.

Mole guided Alec into the area. He took him over to Diva and introduced him. She stopped what she was doing with Logan and moved Alec a few meters away, continuing her tradition, though enjoying this pad down a lot more than the last.

Max turned around in her chair and saw Diva doing what she did best, an impressed look moving over her face.

"Wow, he is cute! Sure that's him, he doesn't look like the sexless type."

As she turned around, Diva returned to Logan and reluctantly finished what she had started. Dix look towards her and nodded.

"Yep, that's him. You really think he's good looking?"

"Hell yeah."

With that Max stood, grabbed her paperwork and walked over to who she thought was Eyes Only, Diva passing her by and giving a quick wink.

Max extended her hand to Alec and greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Max."

"Alec."

He gave her a quick smile and shook her hand, but his mind was doing so much more. He'd had his eye on her the moment he entered the building. He never forgot a face and the fact that the CO of every unit back at Manticore was informed about her, the '09 escape, X5-452, allowed him to instantly recognise who he was dealing with. He just hadn't expected her to look so amazing in the flesh. She had glided across the room and Alec could have sworn the world around him moved into slow motion. Giving him enough time to take in every inch of her body. 

"Would you like to come with me?"

She held out a hand to direct him to her quarters. Alec came out of his daze, shrugged his shoulders and gave Mole a quick smirk. Best to play it cool.

"Sure. Ah…It was nice to meet you Mole."

Mole answered with a buff of smoke and a nod. Max rose her other hand to Alec's shoulder and guided him toward the exit.

Logan stood in the centre of the room, completely alone.

****************************

"So…Dix tells me you have some information about Ames White."

"Who?"

Max slammed her glass of water down on the table. Was he going to ask for this already? She looked around at him as he played up the confused look on his face. 

She couldn't believe it, he was going to play dumb from word go. She was going to have to give into him before he gave up any information. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed to get all the intel she could on White, as well as any extra help on the way, the thought of sleeping with this man would have never entered her mind.

Her eyes traced the lines of his body.

Ok that wasn't entirely true. The thought had crossed her mind as soon as she saw him. But that wasn't the point. Max didn't do this kind of thing. She didn't sleep with men for information and if it wasn't for the fact that she was desperate, she would have beat it out of him instead. She'd found out on previous occasions however, that those she beat up, generally didn't keep in contact. 

Max turned around slowly, flinging her hair behind her. She noticed the sudden intake of breath from the man across from her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Max slowly spun around from the table, moving one hand to her hip and kicking her butt to the side. She produced a seductive smile and slink towards him.

"You are, silly."

A slightly concerned look moved across Alec's face. What was she doing with her hip?

"Are you ok?"

If this is what being outside in the real world for so long did to you, Alec wanted back in to Manticore. Too bad the hot brunette in front of him blew the place up. Was this her attempt to come on to him? Wow, what he could teach her.

Alec eyes went wide as Max moved all too close to his body. Generally Alec would be all for such an advancement, but he had other things on his mind. Plus she was supposed to be the CO of this entire city, why was she being so…strange.

"Look…Max," 

He raised his hands before him and pushed past her. He saw her face scrunch and anger slip across her features. *Wow, that was fast. Wonder if she's always this moody?* 

He quickly moved across to the table and picked up the papers she had placed there when they entered the room.

"You planing a heist?"

Max's face turned from anger to confusion.

"What?"

"These are maps to the McKinley building right? Richest company in Seattle."

A smile moved across Max's face as she walked over to the table. She pulled out a chair and signalled for him to take a seat, she then took one herself.

Alec spread the sheets across the table, being sure to get them in their correct order. Max watched him with amazement as his hands glided across the surface.

"How do you know about McKinley?"

Alec produced an award wining smile.

"I do my research."

*Of course he does.* Max had to refrain from hitting herself in the forehead. He was Eyes Only, a computer geek. How could he not know.

"Plus I broke into Spencer's a few months back."

Max shot an impressed glance his way.

"Spencer's is the second richest company, meaning the second best security system in Seattle."

Alec nodded in confirmation. He was surveying all entry points on the map, all possible routes to be taken.

"You're going to want to come in here."

He pointed at the south entrance of the building. Max scrunched her face at the idea.

"That's no good. They have infer-red cameras all across the south entrance."

"Not if you go underground."

Alec traced his finger along a line that obviously indicated the sewers. He scanned the map again.

"I'd say you'd want a team of four…no actually two would be better. Less muss, less fuss."

Max watched in awe as he recited his thoughts on the heist. His plan forming with such speed and accuracy. She couldn't believe this guy. How could a computer nerd be so engulfing with his presence? So alluring with his speech.

Alec's hand brushed across the table and inadvertently, across Max's resting hand. He slowly looked across at her, heat generating from their touch. He looked deep into her large, brown eyes taking in everything and anything about her he could. What was he doing? He'd only met this girl, but suddenly he felt like they'd known each other forever.

Max couldn't believe the intensity of his gaze. The heat of his touch enveloped her hand and guided her into his eyes. She'd never seen so much of someone in such a brief moment before. The intensity of the moment overwhelmed her and she didn't even notice herself leaning forward.

She stopped suddenly as she saw it, ripping her hand from under his and jumping to her feet.

Alec shook his head as he snapped out of the moment, pulling his leaning body back and standing upright.

"You're not Eyes Only."

Max was pointing at Alec's chest and spat the words with such conviction.

"No, I generally like to work with my hands."

He was hoping the light hearted joke would snap her out of her sudden frenzy. It didn't.

"You're from Manticore!"

"Yeah? Kinda why I'm here."

Alec face was scrunched in confusion. What was she going on about?

"I knew you didn't look sexless enough! No way you could be behind a computer all day, you're too tanned!"

"Ok, I've missed something here, cause I've got no idea what you're going on about."

Max grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him to the door.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Eyes Only and as you are not him, I think you can leave."

Alec dug his heels into the floor and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"But what about the heist?"

"Forget about it."

Max went and opened the door, slamming it shut again and spinning around to Alec.

"It's Eyes Only. Oh my God, you have to get out."

Alec looked at Max like she was a mental patient going cuckoo with the fairies! This was the transgenic great leader? *God, take me now!* He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Max?"

The door opened and Max flung herself in Alec's direction, placing herself in front of him and holding her arms out, in an attempt to hide him.

Three parties looked at the scarecrow with confusion. Did she actually think her slight frame would cover Alec's body? Though Alec was able to imagine it wrapped around…

"Max?" Dix shifted from side to side. "Who's that behind you?"

"I'm-"

"No one!" Max yelled in a high pitched voice. "He's no one!"

Alec picked her up by the waist, as though she was a bag of cotton and set her aside. 

"I'm Alec and I'm leaving."

"I'm Eyes Only."

Logan put a hand out to Alec and stopped him from passing. Alec look down at the hand that was touching him with disgust.

"But you can call me Logan."

Logan gave Alec a cheesy smile and moved to Max, taking her hand.

"And you must be Max." 

He kissed it lightly.

Alec shook his head at the cheesy move, guessing this was the computer geek. He also felt a quick burst of jealousy flow through his body. He shrugged it off and stalked behind Logan.

"So…You're the elusive Eyes Only?" He gave him a mocking smile.

"That's right."

Logan spun around and puffed his chest out like a seagull. Squawked like one too. Alec looked him up and down slowly with an unimpressed glance.

"Huh. Thought you'd be taller."

"So you've heard of me?" Logan always chose to focus on the positive.

"Well, when you take over every available television station for your 'Save the World' broadcasts, it's a little hard to escape you. And dude, you need to disguise your voice more. You're not invincible."

Max shot Alec a wide eyed look. He may have been right, but that was rude.

"Mr Cale," Max brought a hand to Logan's shoulder and motioned for him to sit down.

"Please, call me Logan."

Max was a little uncomfortable addressing her elder in such a way, but she would play along. They needed his help.

Alec watched as her hand moved to Logan's shoulder and he suddenly decided that he was going to stay. Try to discourage any other form of contact between the two. Manticore had some good viruses in the day, one of those would have done the trick.

Max shot a glance in Dix and Alec's direction. Dix got the hint and left the room, but Alec ignored it. Instead he struck up a conversation with his ugliness.

"So, Logan. What brings you to terminal city? You're obviously not a transgenic." Max shot him another look, her eyes pleading with him to shut his mouth. He ignored her again. "Oh that's right, Max was telling me that you've offered to help us."

"Her, I've offered to help her."

The tension between the two men was already rising to the point of uncomfortable.

"Oh I see, sorry."

Alec smiled at Max and bounced his eyebrows, hands travelling to his pockets.

"So what were you two doing in here alone?"

What was he, her father?

"We were planing a mission. Alec's very good with his hands."

Both men shot Max a look. Though their looks were very different. Logan's was of shock, he had believed that Max was going to offer herself to him in exchange for information, he had made plans to wine, dine and woo her.

Alec's face expressed a cocky smirk, one side of his mouth lifting higher than the other, drawing his eye closed as he winked at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

It wasn't until she made contact with Logan's face that she realised what she said.

"Plans sorry." She cleared her throat. "Alec is very good with plans."

Alec did everything he could not to laugh. Even more so when Logan accepted the lame excuse for a cover up. 

"Well, when will this mission take place Max? I would like to offer my time and assistance to you."

"Just over two weeks. We have some planing to do."

"Good, well." Logan got up from his chair. "I might get Dix to set me up and perhaps we can organise to have dinner tomorrow night Max?"

Max forced a smile across her face.

"That would be nice."

The lie rolled off her tongue like sandpaper. 

"Ok then. Well I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

Logan moved across to Max and kissed her on the cheek. Alec chuckled inwardly as he saw Max's nose scrunch as Logan's lip connected with her skin.

Logan exited the room, giving Alec a quick nod as he passed.

"Nice to meet you too buddy." Alec turned slowly to Max, eyes wide, brows raised. "That was Eyes Only?"

"I know…" Her nose was still scrunched, voice dripping with disappointment. "Who would have thought he'd be so-"

"Sad?"

She couldn't help the smile that moved across her face. Even if she had manage to keep her lips from moving, which she had tried, her eyes would have deceived her and broken her cover.

She turned her back quickly and thought to herself.

"It was much better when I thought he was you."

She froze like a statue, feeling in her throat that she had spoken the words out loud. She turned ever so slowly to face Alec, who stood with his eyes to the ceiling. He brought them down to hers and stepped forward slightly.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

She smiled at him, knowing that he heard. As a transgenic it was possible that he could read her thoughts, let alone hear fumble with them. But she was grateful that he had pretended otherwise.

"Say," He placed his hands in his pockets and bounced on his toes. "Do you guys have a bar here?"

"We're transgenics, of course we do."

"Shall we than?"

He motioned to the door, waiting for her answer. She smiled at him.

"Sure, why not."

She grabbed her jacket from the table and exited the room, Alec in tow. 

As they walked to the bar, Max couldn't help but feel that she and Alec had met before. Confusion settling in as the same thought flowed through her mind over and over.

Why would she want to kick his ass?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Settling In

__

A/N: A huge thank you has to go out to Rowe! She helped me so much through this chapter, especially as I was ready to pack it in and call its time of death! I'm still very unsure of this story, so we'll see how everything goes. It's amazing how hard AU can be to write! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry there was such a HUGE gap in between chaps. ~Mel

_______________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter two - Settling in

"Welcome to the bar."

Max swung the door open and motioned for Alec to go inside. He looked around at the dreary scene. There were tables, set with odd chairs, dim lighting and candles throughout the room.

Max could see the not so impressed expression on his face.

"It's not that great, I know."

"It's got alcohol right?"

Max nodded.

"Than it's perfect."

He gave her a bright smile and she returned it. They then weaved through the crowd to the lone empty table. Max took a seat and Alec wrapped his hands around the chair's edge as he spoke.

"So what can I get you?"

Max stood, holding out her hand in protest.

"No, it's my shout. A welcome to TC."

Alec mimicked her movements of protest.

"A gentleman never lets a lady but the first drink."

Max let out a small sigh, she wasn't quite ready to give up yet. She opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted.

"Besides, there'll be plenty more opportunities for you to buy me a drink. I hope." He added the last for considerate flare.

Max nodded in defeat, her mind already playing with the thought of 'other opportunities', she finally brought herself back to answer his original question.

"I'll have whatever you're having."

Alec nodded and gave her a quick wink, then turned and headed for the bar, Max returning to her seat.

Max surveyed the room for a while, noticing that the bar seemed extremely busy that night. She suspected that of lot of them were uptight and needed a way to relax. That's what Max wanted to do, just relax.

Her body jolted up quickly as she heard the raspy voice.

"Max. How wonderful to see you here."

She turned slowly and forced a toothy grin.

"Mr Cale."

"Please no." He took a seat next to her. "Call me Logan. Mr Cale sounds so stuffy."

*Well it goes nicely with that voice.* Max mentally slapped herself.

"I think it suits you nicely." Alec stood before them, grasping a bottle of scotch, two glasses and wearing a large mocking smile across his face.

Logan chose not to acknowledge him, speaking as he continued to stare at Max.

"I don't believe you were asked." 

Logan grabbed the scotch and glasses from Alec's hands. 

"Thanks for these, that was really thoughtful."

"No it wasn't." Alec grabbed the bottle back. "These are for Max and I. We're having our first-"

"Planning session!" Max jumped into the conversation, though part of her wished that Alec had finished that sentence. 

"Well good." Logan was oblivious to Max's diversion of thought. "I guess Alec can join us then."

Alec gave him a confused, frustrated look.

"Join you?" 

He was about to tell Logan that even though he had only known him for the briefest of hours, he had already formulated a list of 101 ways to torture a computer geek. But the pleading look in Max's eyes begged him otherwise.

"Fine."

He spoke at a transmission level that only Max could hear, then turned to Logan and put on his charm with a large smile.

"Why thankyou, I'd love to join you." *Join your arms and legs together and use you for batting practice!*

"Then you should probably go and get another glass." 

Logan smiled at Alec. Alec imagined ripping that smile from his face and-

"No, I'll get it!" 

Max began to rise from her seat, but Alec signalled her to stay seated.

"No it's fine. Let me."

He turned and walked toward the bar, freezing and clenching his fists as Logan yelled out to him.

"Get a bowl of beer nuts too."

The entire room went silent.

"What?" Logan looked around at everyone, completely dismayed.

"We're a transgenic nation, barricaded in a former wasteland, unable to walk in the free world. We have very few contacts and are therefore only able to get the necessities. We don't need beer nuts."

Max took a long breath after her short speech. Logan shrugged and took the bottle of scotch in his hands.

"But you need alcohol."

Logan had to stop himself from falling back on his chair as the sudden sound of the entire room collectively answer yes to his question, threw him backwards.

Alec chose not to look back, continuing his journey to the bar. Knocking the man's head from his shoulders was too compelling an option. Best to walk away. By the time he returned, Logan was deep in conversation and Max was bored. Though she was doing her best to hide her lack of interest.

"…and once again the Eyes Only mission was a success and I managed to be the hero of Seattle. Again."

As Alec sat down, he felt the subtle glance that Max sent his way. If words have come with it he would imagine they would say 'help'. 

He shook his head at the smug grin that rested on Logan's face. Could this man be any more conceited? The world of every person in this room was in the midst of falling around them and all he could talk about was his Eyes Only missions. Alec wondered if Logan Cale truly cared to help save the transgenics world, or whether there was some other motive. Some other prize.

He shifted his glance between Max and Logan. At first one would presume that she was his prize, she was what he was after. But Alec suspected it was more. This wasn't about relationships, love or even saving the world (like that could actually happen). This was about power. 

An almost sympathetic grin moved across Alec's face as he watched Logan yammer on. This man was obviously powerless as a child. He guessed the son of a powerful, wealthy business man, probably given everything he could ever need in life. Except for an actual life itself. He was probably sheltered as a child. Her certainly didn't look like he would have been the toughest kid in the neighbourhood. It was suddenly all making sense. Eyes Only was his way of wielding power and now he saw an opportunity to extend that power. 

"Alec!" 

The shrill voice that uttered his name drew him out of his thought. He looked upon the deliverer with disgust.

"What?"

His response was abrupt, but he didn't care. Mr Stuffy Ass Cale didn't have any power over him, nor would he ever.

"I asked if you have had very much experience in an operation of this magnitude?"

An operation of this magnitude? Was he going to try and out smart Alec? If this was the case he certainly new very little about transgenics. An X-7 could out smart Logan and they were only ten.

He was about to give his not-so-friendly answer when Max suddenly stepped in.

"Yes Mist-Logan." She forced a sweet smile to cover her slip, Logan completely fooled. "Alec has had plenty of experience. He was part of Manticore after all."

She accidentally let a little too much sarcasm drip into her last comment, but it went unnoticed by Logan. Just to be sure she shone him another fake smile.

"Well," Max stood from her chair and grabbed her jacket, both men following suit. "We have a few things to organise Logan. We need to set up some quarters for Alec and there's the plans to continue going over. I trust Luke set everything up for you?"

"Yes he did. Interesting little fellow."

Max just smiled at the comment, but she shifted her head slightly and Alec caught the roll of her eye. He chuckled inwardly.

"Well it's been nice talking with you Logan." 

She extended her hand for him to shake, once again he took it and brought it to his lips. Her face scrunched and she had to do all she could to hold back a disgusted sigh. She glanced towards Alec, who had to bring a hand across his mouth to hide his smile. She tried to subtly pull her hand away, but Logan would let go. So she had to reef it away, causing Logan to go flying backwards and toppling over his chair. Max's elbow smacked into the nearby railing, causing her skin to gash open. 

"Let me take a look." Alec lifted his cotton sweater and covered Max's wound. "This looks nasty, we're gonna have to clean it up. Do you have any supplies?"

She nodded as she looked down and winced at the cut, fresh blood oozing onto the material of Alec's sweater. 

He placed a hand to her back and guided her out of the pub, both forgetting about Logan's awkward frame sprawled across the floor.

"I'm fine really." 

No one offered to help him up.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then."

But Max and Alec were gone.

****************************

"All better"

He placed his hands on either side of the wound and gave her a warm smile. 

"Thanks. Sorry about your shirt."

Alec looked down at the stained material, letting go of Max's arm and lifted the shirt to inspect it closer.

"Ahhh, don't worry about it. Being us, living in this world, you kinda get used to blood stains."

Max let out a soft laugh, knowing all too well the truth of that statement.

"So what brought you to Terminal City?"

Max carefully moved the sleeve back down her arm, sure to not rip the bandaging. 

"Well I hear it's the place to live."

He gave her a cheeky grin. 

"Oh yeah, it's the prime residential district of Seattle." She couldn't help the smile that moved across her face. "We've had to turn maybe ten people away this week. Just can't cope with the demand."

"So does that mean your going to turn _me_ away?" He gave her a puppy dog pout. "Is that the reason you wanted to buy me a drink? Thought you'd get me liquored up, then let me down real slow."

"Well…"

The corner of her mouth crawled across her cheek as she began to turn towards the door. She couldn't help but play the tease. 

"I haven't quite decided yet. You may be lucky. There may just be a vacancy."

"Well you know, I'm happy to bunk with someone."

Two could play at this game.

"Good, because I know Joshua would love some company."

And one would have to loose.

"Who's Joshua?" 

"You'll see."

With that she was out the door, with Alec in close pursuit.

*************************************

"Joshua, meet Alec. Alec, Joshua."

Max stood between the two, both towering over her, one much higher than the other.

Alec extended a hand that was met by Joshua's large paw-like one. Alec let himself think back to little over a year ago when a half dog, half man would have seemed like a strange occurrence, even for a guy who was a complete bitza. But spending a fair sum of that recent year trudging around the sewers gave a guy an open mind.

"Nice to meet you Josh."

Joshua smiled and laughed short bursts of joy. Nobody had called him Josh before and he liked it.

"Nice to meet you too Alec."

Joshua brought his other hand to the movement and shook Alec all over, with great excitement. Max finally had to move to his side and pull his arms away, laughing and trying to settle him down.

"I thought Alec could stay with you?"

Any success that Max had had in calming Joshua down was now thrown out the window. He bounded over to Alec and slammed an excited hand to his back, causing the X5 to go flying forward. Even with his transgenic agility, Alec had a hard time of preventing his face from being introduced to the floor. He jumped forward slightly, waving his hands to the side to help return his balance, his knees bending to aid him.

Max subsided in a fit of giggles, Joshua joining in, though he didn't quite know why. He just liked to laugh and he hadn't seen Max laugh like that in months. 

Alec directed one suspicious eye at her, his eyebrow rising questioningly. 

"What are you giggling at?"

She brought a hand to her face and tried to stop herself.

"I'm sorry, it was just your face." 

She suddenly stood up straight, all evidence of laughter gone from her face, except her eyes, which were still enjoying themselves. What was he going on about? Max Guevara did many things in this world, but she certainly didn't giggle! She laughed, sometimes she may even chuckle, but giggle? It was just so…girlie! 

"And I don't giggle."

"Well you just did." Alec straightened his frame and sent Joshua a questioning gesture. "Didn't she?"

"Yup."

Joshua nodded his head and shoulders in one movement. His short bursts of laughter continuing.

"Thanks a lot Joshua, he's your new roomie so you take his side?"

Max placed both hands sternly on her hips, though her voice remained playful. Joshua threw a lanky arm across Alec's shoulder, squeezing him into his chest.

"Joshua and Alec roomies."

Alec lifted a hand to Joshua's chest and padded it a few times.

"Yeah. We sure are buddy."

"Alec like Mac and Cheese? And…and painting?"

Joshua's excitement and joy was infectious. There was no way that it couldn't rub off on everyone and anyone that stood around him. Alec smiled at his new friend.

"You bet I do Josh."

"Good."

Joshua moved around the room in joy, arranging all the paintings he was going to show Alec. Max shook her head slightly at the big oaf. He couldn't be any cuter if he tried. She stepped forward slightly as she began to talk.

"Well, you guys seem to have a lot to talk about. I'll see you both in the morning."

Joshua spoke quickly as he continued his search.

"Ok Max, see you in morning."

Alec dove his hands in his pockets and stepped towards Max.

"Thanks for everything."

He gave her a warm smile. One that Max awkwardly returned.

"No problem. I'm sure Joshua's glad to have you here."

Joshua looked up briefly and nodded. Max was glad he was there too, but she wouldn't allow herself to tell him that. 

"I guess… I'll see you in the morning?"

Alec buried his hands further into his pockets, his words a little unsure. This was generally the part of the night where clothes were an issue, not words. Normally quite content with the way he could make a girl scream, it surprised him that he didn't just want _this_ with Max. He wanted something more. That or the near seven foot dog man was cramping his style.

"You will."

Max nodded as she gave her answer. Undecided what to do or say next, she thought it best to go with tradition. 

"Bye."

She turned quickly and silently left the room. Awkward moments were never her strong point. Better to leave before she found the need to have her foot surgically removed from her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 Falling Hard

__

A/N: Thanks have to go out to Sorrow for sticking by me as I complained about how I suck at writing smoosh! Thanks also to Rowe who helped me in the early stages of this chapter! Thank you also for all the reviews and all the people who have been on my back to update! I never thought this story would be liked, but there you go! Hope you enjoy this chapter J ~Mel

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter three - Falling Hard

Max sat atop her window sill, allowing the cool breeze that drifted in flow across her face. She had been trying to look over the plans once more, inspect the new printouts she had collated earlier. But her mind wouldn't let her. It was taking her to places she shouldn't go, thoughts that shouldn't form. 

And they were all about him.

Alec.

That single word flooded her brain over and over again. She'd tried pacing the room, burring herself in work, punching into the wall and even sleeping. But that attempt to forget was the worst. She made a mental note that when you couldn't get something or someone off you mind, you don't close your eyes! 

Finally she had resigned herself to letting the toxic air of Terminal City flow across her body and into her lungs. A part of her hoping that if she sucked in enough of the air, whatever toxins may remain would knock her out cold. Damn those pesky antibodies!

She couldn't understand why she was so taken aback by him. This had never happened to her before. Not once in her entire life! She was Max, leader of the transgenic nation! Hell the last contact she'd had with a guy was when they'd tried to partner her up with one of the other soldiers back at Manticore. She shuddered at the thought of her 'breeding partner', then suddenly relaxed as her eyes closed and she saw Alec walking into her cell. *Now that would be ni-*

Max shot her eyes open and forced the thought to leave her mind. No it wouldn't have been nice. It would have been strange and very, very off putting. Though it probably would have helped stop the way she was feeling right now.

God! She was so annoyed with herself for getting like this. It was like someone had ripped her out of her normal world and changed everything around, having a great time telling how things may have been! 

There was a soft tapping at the door which finally drew Max out of her frustrated thoughts. She looked to the watch she wasn't wearing and wondered what time it was, followed by who may be at her door.

If it was Mole coming to complain that he had just puffed his last cigar she was going to tell him where he could well and truly stick it.

As the tapping came once more, Max moved off the window sill and towards the door. She wrapped her hand around the door knob, words flowing before she twisted it and opened the door.

"Mole, I'm going to kill" He eyes widened as she saw his face in front of her. "You."

She spoke the last word softly, but the exchange caused a confused look to stretch across Alec's face.

"I guess I came at a bad time?" 

"No, no." She put a hand out in innocence. "I thought you were someone else."

She stepped aside from the door and signalled for him to enter. He obliged with a thankful nod.

"You get a lot of visitors at this hour?"

"No," She spoke as she closed the door. "Just annoying smoke puffing lizard guys complaining that they've run out of the one and only thing that gets them by in the world."

Alec grinned at her description of who he could only imagine being Mole. 

"Is everything ok at Joshua's?"

Alec turned on the spot he was standing and gave her a reassuring glance.

"Yeah, everything's fine. He fell asleep at his easel painting Joshua number one seventy something. I got him to bed."

"Thanks, he does that a lot."

Max placed her hands in her pant pockets and swayed awkwardly from side to side.

"I'll keep that in mind."

The two stood there in silence for a moment, staring at one another, content yet not sure if they should speak. Alec finally broke.

"So what keeps you up at this hour?"

The papers that Max had left on the window sill blew to the floor. She walked over to them as she spoke.

"Oh, I'm not a sleeper. Well very rarely anyway. I tried, but couldn't. You?"

As she knelt down, she felt his presence beside her. His hands reaching out and helping her pick up the mess.

"Same."

"Really?" Max turned her body so she was facing him. "It was usually only the girls for us."

"Oh no, I'm a sleeper. Just couldn't get to sleep tonight." He whirled his hand around at the side of his head. "Too many thoughts."

Max knew the feeling.

"About?"

Alec stood from the ground and delivered the papers to Max's desk.

"Oh you know, everything, anything."

That was vague.

"You going through the plans again?"

"For like the umpteenth time." Max sighed a quiet laugh. "I know it all like the back of my hand but it's-"

"Better to be safe than sorry?"

Max nodded even though it wasn't her reason. It just kept her mind from travelling elsewhere, but Alec's explanation was much better.

Alec laughed as he flipped a passing gesture her way. "Stuff being safe. It's more fun when you don't know everything. Nothing like a little surprise to get the blood pumping."

Max turned her lip at him and scrunched her face. Was he for real? These types of things had to be planned to the smallest detail.

"You're kidding me right?"

Alec gave her a sideward glance. "Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know, why would you?" Max had instinctively moved her hands to her hips, her face leaning forward slightly as her voice rose.

Alec held out his hands in defence.

"Whoa! Down Sheira! I was just making a comment about personal preference. Don't tell me you don't like a little danger?"

"I don't have time for danger!"

"Well you may want to make time. My guess is that you have and will continue to face it your entire life. We're transgenics. Danger, trouble, whatever - it follows us where ever we go."

"I know what we are! That's why everything!" She tore the papers from his hand. "And I mean everything has to be planned properly."

Alec looked annoyed. "Right? So that's why you mistook me for the wonderful, yet much older, Eyes Only today? Because you had everything so well planned?"

Max was all fired to respond, but took a mental step back. She wasn't prepared all that well for such an important mission was she? And she should have been able to distinguish Alec as a transgenic straight away so-

"Why did you mistake me for him? Did you know you were going to have to give yourself to him? Cause if you did, I probably would have gone with me too. Cale's so…"

They both shuddered.

"Yuk."

It was Max that said the word and it surprised Alec, he wasn't sure why. Perhaps in some other world he was used to hearing that Logan Cale was the be all and end all of Max's life. God only knows why, she could have much better. She could have him.

The room remained silent, both parties deliberating their own thoughts, backs to one another. Once again it was Alec who spoke first, turning to Max and inching closer.

"Tell me something?" He waited for her to face him, but she denied him such a gesture. "When you thought I was him, Eyes Only, would you have…you know?"

Max flung around quickly.

"Of course not!"

Alec couldn't help the smile, he could see through her easier than a black thong in white pants. He turned his head to the side, dipped it slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

He inched closer once more. Max shifted back slightly.

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure?"

Alec's smiled remained. 

"You just don't seem all that convinced yourself." He moved closer to her again, their toes almost touching. Max didn't move, just stared at his smiling face. "I know women Max."

She continued to stare up at him, her mind screaming for her to move, but her body not listening. She spoke quietly, almost seductively. "You don't know me."

Alec placed a foot between Max's, the warmth of his body encircling her own. He moved a hand through the feathered hair across her face, tucking it behind her ear and resting his palm there. As he caressed her skin from ear to jaw line, he leaned his head forward, drawing his mouth to her other ear and whispered quietly.

"But I'd like to."

He moved his face across hers, his lips skimming her cheek. He heard her breathing halt, felt her heart begin to pound. She moved a hand to his chest in an attempt to push him away.

"But what about Logan?"

He trailed back across her cheek, leaving the slightest hint of kisses as he returned his mouth to her ear.

"I don't want to get to know him."

He took her lips with his, taking her slight weight in his arms as she allowed herself to let go. Her senses were buzzing, her mind was going wild. She hadn't felt like this in…forever and she didn't want it to stop. Her hands trailed the hardened curves of his back, making their way to his shoulders, then back to the small of his back. Together they deepened the kiss, their mouths meeting in perfect harmony. 

His hands smoothed across her back, crossed around her, resting on her hips and drawing her forward. Instinctively, she shifted her body upwards as he lifted her from the ground, her legs encircling his body as he moved her backwards, neither breaking from their kiss. Gently, he tipped her towards the bed, slowly lowering her to the mattress, then resting carefully beside her. 

**************************

He hummed a jaunty tune as he sifted the perfect quantity of flour. He ass was still a little sore from his fall in the bar earlier that night, but that didn't stop him from wiggling to his little number, Boyzone were always one of his favourites groups. He didn't need a recipe book, he was Eyes Only and he knew how to make the perfect batch of fresh pasta. 

Luckily he had brought his own supply of wine to Terminal City, they didn't even have a post let alone pre-pulse selection and nothing else would do. He added the perfect quantity of water to the mix and began to need the ingredients together. 

Max could pine over him for tonight, he had seen her earlier looking longingly out the window, obviously wishing for him to break down her door and take her at once! But he would let her dream of him tonight and tomorrow he would serve her pasta and wine and woo her like she had never been wooed before.

For he was Logan Cale, Eyes Only and come tomorrow, Max would have eyes for him…only.

****************************

The two faced each other as the lay beneath the covers, Alec's hands massage the skin of Max's back as she held a finger to his lips tracing their full lines. Max shifted her body closer to his as she spoke so very quietly.

"Do you think it's possible to fall so hard for someone so fast?"

A cheeky smile crept across Alec's face. "We're not talking about Cale again are we?"

"God no!"

Max clamped her mouth shut and her eyes widened at her outburst, but than she couldn't hold it and the laughter came, Alec stopping her as he caught her mouth with his, kissing her softly. He broke from the kiss and moved his nose to hers, nudging it gently.

"I think it has to be possible."

He embraced her once more, their bodies melding together as though they were meant to be. 


	4. Chapter Four

__

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it has been so long between updates for this story! But I'm coming to the end of uni for the semester (one last assignment that is nearly finished! YAY!). Anyway, I know this is very short when compared to all my other chapters, but I wanted to get something posted so that the people how have been asking for it, know that I haven't forgotten! (And I really haven't, the end is written and everything, just not the rest of the middle!). 

Must thank Callie and Rowe for reading it and pointing out my always stupid mistakes! Thank you so much to everyone who keep at me for this (*cough* Choca *cough*). I hope you all enjoy it! ~Mel

****

_____________________________________________________

THE MR EXPERIENCE - CHAPTER FOUR

_______________________________________________________________________

Max opened her eyes slowly, the morning light stealing away her rare chance of slumber. But she forgave it when she saw his eyes, focused on her own. "Hey." She smiled softly.

"Hey yourself." He returned the smile and brushed her hair away from her face. "Sleep well?"

Before Max could reply, she heard the ring of her cell phone. She glanced across the bed to see it lying on the table next to Alec. She groaned as the tune continued and leaned across him to get the phone. He quickly grabbed it and flipped the cover open.

"Max's phone?" He grinned cheekily at her as she continued to try and get the phone from him. "Hey Josh buddy. Yeah, sure thing."

Alec flicked his wrist and pointed the cell in Max's direction. "It's for you."

"Well duh!" She gave him a shove which produced one of the biggest lip pouts she had ever seen. "Max here." 

She gave him another quick shove, this time causing him to slip off the bed. Alec grumbled as he moved himself off the floor, only to come face to face with a ghostly white Max.

"What?…When?…Now?!" Alec's forehead creased with sudden confusion as Max's pitch got higher. "Well try and stall him Joshua! Please!"

Max slapped the flip shut and turned to Alec blankly.

"What is it Max?"

It was as though someone had suddenly blasted 3000 vaults into Max's body as she began to move with speed that only a transgenic could achieve.

"You have to go." She wrapped the bed sheet around her and gathered Alec's clothes off the floor, throwing them at him piece by piece. "You have to go now!"

Alec placed the clothes on as he received them. Max started to search for her own to do the same. "Why Max? What's going on?"

"Logan's on his way here. He can't see us together." 

"Why not?" Alec stopped mid shirt placing, the material stretch across his shoulders, waiting to be draped over his head.

"Because I'm not supposed to be with you Alec. I'm supposed to be with Logan." Max zipped her fly and scurried around for her top.

"Oh God, don't tell me you've suddenly realised that you mixed us up again, because I don't know tha-"

"No! No, I don't mean that." Max moved towards him. "It's just that Logan says he has information to help us and information is what we desperately need right now. I'm not thinking for myself here Alec, I'm thinking for everyone in TC. We need his help."

Alec bent down and picked up Max's shirt and moved the material through his fingers. "So does this mean that last night was it? No more?" 

Alec couldn't believe what he was saying. He was generally the first to leave after a night like he and Max had shared. Although no night before had ever been quite like that. He handed the shirt to her, making eye contact after she placed it on. She moved forward, "If it does I'll kick your ass."

She was smiling almost wickedly at him and his face beamed. He felt like such a goof. Max inched a little closer. "It just means we have to keep it quiet. Just between you and me…and Joshua now it seems."

Alec shuffled forward and placed his hands on her hips. "Secret midnight rendezvous?" He bobbed his head from side to side. "I can live with that. For now."

Max laughed slightly and moved her face forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She was ready to do a whole lot more when she heard the door click open. Alec suddenly felt her arms wrap around his waist and she lifted him into the air, throwing him over her shoulder, her face wincing as she heard him crash to the ground.

"Max is everything ok?" Logan came running forward, a picnic basket in his hands. "What's he doing to you?"

Max looked at Logan with a fake gleaming smile. "Oh I'm fine, just ah, going over some of the ah, necessary training manoeuvres with Alec. For the mission." 

"Oh I see." Logan nodded his understanding.

Max held a hand out to Alec, who was grinding his teeth and giving her a death stare. Her features scrunch and she mouthed her apology, but Alec just grunted as he lifted himself to his feet. He brushed himself off and stared at Max in annoyance. Logan pushed between the two and placed his basket on the ruffled covers.

"So will there be a lot of training needed for the mission?" Logan removed his glasses and cleaned them on the corner of his shirt.

"Yes." Max pipped up, giving Alec a quick smile. "A _lot_ of training. We need to have everything perfect."

"And will there be anybody else having to join you for this training?"

"No, we're pretty good at going it alone." Alec couldn't help himself. The smirk moving across his face far outweighing the wideness of Max's eyes.

"It's been decided that it's a two man job." Max stepped in, wanting to slap Alec across the head. "Less muss, less fuss."

Alec almost laughed as she echoed his words from the previous day.

"Right," Logan looked up disappointed. "Because I thought that maybe we could have had lunch today. Just the two of us."

Max fidgeted slightly. "That sounds really great, but we were kind of going to continue to go through the mission plans. I need to bring Alec up to speed on everything."

"Well, you can do that over a bite to eat can't you? I'm sure I have enough for the three of us if needs be."

"Sure." Max nodded as she lied through her teeth. "Sounds perfect."

"Great. So any suggestion for a nice place to go eat?" Logan lifted the picnic basket up and tapped it's side.

"Ahhh." Max looked across at Alec and quickly raised her eyebrows. "There aren't exactly a lot of choice locations in Terminal City. Pretty much just wasteland."

"Well I'm sure we'll find somewhere suitable."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." She scratched behind her ear for a moment. "Do you mind if we do it in say," she looked at Alec, "an hour or so? We're a little hot a sweaty from the training and it'd be nice to shower first."

Alec nodded, his eyes staying on Max, "Yeah, I really need that shower."

Logan remained completely oblivious to what was really being said. "Alright then. I'll find somewhere to set this all up and contact you after? You have a cell I can reach you on?"

"She has a pager." 

Alec stepped forward and pulled the device from his jeans pocket and dropped it on the bed, undetected by Logan. Max picked up the device and held it before her.

"Yep, see. My pager, you can contact me on my pager."

"What's the number?" Logan removed a pen from his shirt pocket?

"Ahhh." Max flipped the pager over and searched for a number.

"It's 555-469-403." Alec spoke again, Logan looking at him suspiciously.

Max laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm terrible with numbers sometimes."

"I thought transgenics were supposed to have good memories?" Logan looked between the two of them.

"Oh we do. Mine's just a little skewiff at the moment. So much going on around here."

Logan smiled, "Of course it is. Well I guess I will see you in about sixty minutes. I'll be sure to beep you."

"Ok." Max gave another fake smile. This was starting to hurt her face. Max had rarely smiled and faking it was just so much harder.

"Catch you later buddy!" Alec gave Logan a mocking wave as he left the room, waited for the door to close behind him and turned to Max. "Ouch by the way."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it was all I could think of doing."

"You know you're going to have to make up for that?"

Max smiled sheepishly, this time it was natural and easy. "Well we have sixty minutes."

Alec chuckled, "Think he's got a stop watch?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. What was with the pager?"

"Easier to ignore then a cell phone." He bounced his eyebrows.

"Ah I see."

"Well sixty minutes isn't the longest time, but it's enough for that shower."

Max took his hand and mimicked his eyebrow dance, "Follow me."

**************************

Logan found a fairly quaint spot about four blocks from Terminal City headquarters. It certainly was no beachside restaurant, nor a mountain top, but it would suffice for now. That wretched Alec was coming anyway, so there would be little chance for romance that day. 

He set out the picnic and he was proud with how it looked. Particularly his muffins. He'd done an amazing job with those. Logan lifted his shirt sleave and inspected the time. _59mins 49secs…_

50...51...52...53...54...55...56...57...58...59...

60 minutes.

Logan removed his cell phone from his pocket and dialled.

**************************

The pager sat on the bench top doing a vibrating dance to it's own tune. Muffled voices could be heard from the next room as steam rose from below the door.

The pager danced it's way off the table…


End file.
